


Christmas Morning but I already opened my present

by Felidominus



Category: Stellvia of the Universe
Genre: Afterglow, Christmas, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowledge of the events of Stellvia of the Universe is required for understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning but I already opened my present

“Merry Christmas,” a voice says disturbing Yayoi from her slumber.

“Mmmm, Christmas,” Yayoi replies rubbing her eyes and trying to focus on the person speaking to her. She sits up and the sheets tumble off her body. Her cold body. “Eeek!” she says, realizing that she’s naked under the covers.

The voice giggles, a familiar sound. Yayoi tries to focus on where she’d heard that again as she pulls the blankets back up. “Um…” she says.

“It’s only me,” the voice says, “did you forget me already?” Ayaka says teasingly.

“No….” Yayoi says, remembering the night before. “Oh my god…” she says. “Did we?” She moves under the covers and realizes that yes, she is completely nude. “We did.” She says and smiles.

“You forgot…” Ayaka says, her voice betraying her disappointment. “I’ll have to remind you.” Yayoi giggles as her purple haired lover bends toward her.

“I’d like that…” she says, smirking at the thought of what her ‘friends’ would think if they knew what she was up to this morning, how willing of a participant she is with her lover and one-time roommate. The girls settle in, remembering the special spots on each others' bodies, the bodies they’d once held so dear before… it happened.

But Ayaka didn’t allow Yayoi a chance at introspection, her loving caresses driving away any thought other than those related to her gentle touches and her not to gentle touches. She’d not intended to stay the night, but as her lover drives her to the edge with her love-play, she’s happy that she stayed. Love makes you do the wacky, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ancient story I wrote based off certain events in the anime. I should rewatch the show and build this into something better.


End file.
